Congelados
by Scheat
Summary: Debido a un extraño poder que yace dentro de uno de ellos, los príncipes Fai y Yui deben pasar su vida encerrados en distintas torres hasta que llegue el momento de reinar de uno de ellos. Ese día ha llegado, sin embargo, el poder que guardan se saldrá fuera de control congelando todo Valeria. Uno de ellos deberá empezar una travesía para recuperar el verano y a su hermano. KuroFai
1. La coronación

**Hola, después de un año he vuelto a publicar algo. Verán, estoy afanada con la nueva película de Disney "Frozen". En verdad, soy una fan de Disney, pero esta película me encanta, así que decidí combinarla con Tsubasa. Muchas cosas no son como la película, pero esta historia fue inspirada en ella.**

**Antes de que empiecen a leer, me gustaría aclarar que Fai es el verdadero Fai, es decir, el hermano que murió en el manga, y por ende, Yui es nuestro mago hermoso. Decidí mantenerlo así porque ayudará en el desarrollo de la historia. Esta historia es Kurofai, entre otras parejas, pero con Fai me refiero al verdadero Yui. Es toda una chanfaina haha O sea, en esencia es Kurogane por nuestro mago. Trataré de que los capítulos sean largos porque actualizaré cada domingo.**

**Sin más que decir, Tsubasa Chronicles no me pertenece, sino a las CLAMP. Disfrútenlo y disculpen si se me ha pasado algún error ortográfico a pesar de que chequee dos veces.**

Fai suspiró y miró alrededor de la habitación. Su hermano no parecía estar aquí tampoco. Empezó a preocuparse; no había visto a Yui desde que la fiesta terminó.

—¡Yui, ya es suficiente! Tendrás que salir de tu escondite algún día

Entonces, escuchó un llanto. Se asomó al escritorio y miró debajo: su hermano estaba encogido, con la cabeza escondida. Fai se agachó hasta estar a su altura.

—Yui, ¿qué sucede?

—No encajo aquí— dijo, recordando los eventos de aquella noche.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Tú sabes porque.

Fai miró a su hermano y una luz que provenía de sus manos empezó a iluminar sus rostros. Yui alzó la cabeza para observar mejor. Fai sostenía entre sus manos una bola que irradiaba un brillo azulado.

—Yo guardo este aterrador poder dentro de mí, tú, por otro lado— la bola azul desapareció—eres completamente normal.

Yui se acercó a su hermano.

—Fai, ese poder es increíble, yo quisiera tenerlo. De ese modo, los otros niños no se burlarían de mí— dijo apretando los puños.

Fai terminó de cerrar la distancia que había entre los dos. Yui correspondió al abrazo de su hermano.

—No importa quien seas, eres mi hermano y te quiero.

La puerta del estudio se abrió en ese momento.

—Jóvenes amos, ¿están aquí?

Fai se puso de pie y respondió al llamado. Al rato, Yui imitó las acciones de su hermano y fueron escoltados a su habitación como si nada hubiese pasado.

* * *

—Dicen que el príncipe Fai tuvo que pasar la vergüenza de su vida cuando su hermano gemelo fue descubierto hablando con un animal en la fiesta de anoche.

—Estuve ahí, era un conejillo que encontró en el bosque

—¿En el bosque? Esa es un área prohibida. No hay duda del porqué el príncipe Fai tomará el poder cuando crezca.

Yui veía de reojo por una puerta cómo las mujeres de alejaban. Ni siquiera parecían preocupadas por encontrarlo para su lección de literatura; lo único que hacían era cuchichear sobre el incidente de la noche anterior.

—Vamos, Mokona— dijo Yui refiriéndose al pequeño conejo en sus brazos—busquemos a Fai

Yui caminó por los pasillos hasta estar frente a una gran puerta de roble. Intentó abrir la puerta, sin embargo, estaba con seguro. Entonces, optó por la segunda opción.

—¡Fai! Abre la puerta, ¿quieres que salgamos del castillo? No tenemos que ir al bosque

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Yui empezó a tocar más fuerte y a llamar el nombre de su hermano más alto, pero no demasiado como para ser encontrado y llevado a su clase.

De repente, escuchó la voz de su hermano que venía del interior del estudio.

—Yui, no quiero jugar ahora

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

—Ve a cumplir con tus obligaciones

—Fai, ¿qué sucede?

Hubo un momento de silencio. Yui sólo podía escuchar su respiración. Un crujido lo sorprendió. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos y lo que vió lo dejó atónito.

La habitación estaba cubierta de un manto azul, del techo colgaban estalactitas y el aire que salía de su boca era visible ahora. Sólo la imagen de su hermano abrazado a sus rodillas pudo traerlo fuera de esa fantasía glacial.

—¡Fai! ¿Estás bien?

La pequeña figura intentó ignorarlo. Yui corrió hacia su hermano y al tocarlo pudo sentir como si se tratara de nieve. Era tan frío que quemaba.

—Aléjate Yui, es muy peligroso.

Las palabras nunca llegaron a salir de la boca de Yui. Su padre y unos sirvientes acababan de llegar a la escena y lo separaron de su hermano inmediatamente. Esa noche, Fai fue trasladado a una habitación sólo, lejos de Yui. Los hermanos no volvieron a tener contacto. Las únicas veces que se veían eran en ciertas reuniones de palacio. De aquellas veces, Yui notó algo interesante sobre Fai: siempre usaba el mismo par de guantes.

* * *

Yui corría por todos los pasillos del castillo. Había estado contando los días en su calendario y al fin había llegado el esperado. Una pequeña bola blanca le seguía con un poco de dificultad. Yui llegó a una habitación rosa llena de túnicas y trajes costosos. Una mujer le estaba esperando.

—Príncipe Yui, quédese quieto. No querrá que le hinque con una aguja

—Lo siento mucho, estoy muy emocionado

La mujer ajustó el último detalle y dejó que Yui se moviera. Este se acercó a la ventana que ofrecía una visión directa hacia otra torre.

—Debería comer un poco más, no tendríamos que ajustar ese traje si no bajara de peso con tanta facilidad.

—Después de 3 años, podré ver a Fai de nuevo— dijo el joven, ignorando el comentario anterior- ¿No es increíble?

—Supongo- dijo la mujer levantándose de su asiento— Con su permiso, príncipe.

Cuando la mujer salió de la habitación, Yui se alejó de la ventana y bajó hasta tomar a Mokona en sus brazos.

—¿Qué piensas, Mokona? ¿Crees que Fai me reconozca?— Yui rió para luego contestarse a sí mismo- Claro que sí, si lucimos exactamente igual.

* * *

Un chirrido proveniente de la entrada hizo que Fai se diera cuenta de la presencia de alguien más en la habitación.

—Príncipe Fai, extrañaré llamarle así luego de este día.

Fai volteó para mirar de frente al dueño de aquella voz. Un hombre con una larga y oscura cabellera llevaba entre sus manos la corona que pronto pertenecería a Fai.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No estás feliz con esto?

Fai desvió su mirada hacia la ventana. Se acercó a ella y pudo ver más de cerca la torre a la que no visitaba desde que tenía diez años. Su mirada volvió al otro hombre cuando sintió la mano de este sobre la suya.

—Lo harás bien, además, ya tienes controlado ese asunto.

Fai retiró su mano.

—¡No me mientas!

—No lo hago, creo que esta es una buena idea. Tomarás el poder de Valeria y así— dijo tomando las manos de Fai nuevamente— podremos casarnos en poco tiempo.

Fai bajó la mirada.

—¿Cómo puedes querer casarte con alguien con esta maldición?

—Para mí, es un don.

El joven suspiró. Sabía que pelear con Ashura el día de su coronación no haría que el tiempo parara. Sería rey a partir de hoy, le guste o no.

—Estará bien, es sólo por una noche

—Tienes razón. Luego de hoy, las cosas volverán a ser como siempre, sólo portaré una corona más grande.

—¡Ya lo tienes!— dijo Ashura con entusiasmo que, por más que intentaba, no podía compartirle a su compañero— Le diré a los guardias que abran las rejas del palacio, ya es tiempo que la gente empiece a llegar.

Fai asintió y vio como el otro salía del cuarto.

* * *

Yui se encontraba fascinado. No hacía mucho que los guardias habían dejado abierto las puertas del castillo y el lugar estaba lleno de caras nuevas. Pero Yui no quería permanecer en el castillo después de tanto tiempo, quería recorrer el pueblo. No había tenido contacto con nadie desde el incidente que lo separó de Fai, exceptuando los sirvientes y su padre, quién había fallecido unos años atrás. Ya que Fai y Yui aún eran menores, el trono fue ocupado por Ashura, el hijo de un primo lejano del Rey de Valeria. Ashura era diez años mayor que los jóvenes príncipes; y aunque no había tenido tanto contacto con Yui, había sido el fiel mentor de Fai hasta el día de hoy. Eso era suficiente para que aquel hombre mereciese el respeto de Yui.

De pronto, el mundo terminó de cabeza y, hablando de cabezas, el golpe que se había dado en la suya lo había hecho ver estrellas. Intentó incorporarse y estaba a punto de decirle un par de cosas a la persona responsable de su infortunado accidente cuando vio de quien se trataba.

—¿Estás bien? Creí que te quedarías en la torre

—¿Ashura?

Algo en la mirada de Ashura le hizo darse cuenta de que ya lo había reconocido. Ashura bajó de su caballo y ayudó a Yui a levantarse.

—Debes ser Yui. Eres igual que él, sólo un poco más delgado tal vez.

—¿Cómo está Fai?- dijo Yui olvidando las formalidades.

—Está bien, entusiasmado por la celebración de hoy— respondió Ashura, aún un poco desconcertado por la falta de modales de Yui.

La sonrisa de Yui le parecía decir que era la respuesta que esperaba. Ashura se encontraba contemplando al joven rubio, algo en su aura le resultaba muy atrayente.

—Te llevo al castillo, seguro quieres cambiarte.

Por primera vez, Yui se dió cuenta de lo sucia y desgarrada que estaba su túnica. Sin duda, la costurera lo asesinaría.

* * *

La música, el baile, la gente, todo alegraba a Yui. No era como hace unos años, cuando los demás niños se burlaban de él por disfrutar de la naturaleza un poco más que el promedio de la gente. Los invitados a la coronación de Fai lo trataban con respeto, siempre haciendo reverencias cuando él entraba en una sala o cuando salía de ella. Se sentía increíble, sin embargo, algo faltaba. No había visto a Fai en toda la velada, y él era el protagonista. Fue entonces cuando vio salir a su hermano escoltado por Ashura y otros hombres. Se veía tan elegante y, al mismo tiempo, tan frágil. Sus ojos no eran los de alguien pronto a ser rey. Pronto, Ashura tomó la atención del público y la ceremonia comenzó. De un momento a otro, Fai dejó de ser príncipe para ser el gobernante de Valeria. La fiesta se podía dar por iniciada. Tras un par de bailes que no pudo negar a unas muchachas, Yui corrió en busca de su hermano. Lo había visto ir hacia el balcón. Había tantas cosas que quería decir. Quería abrazar a su hermano, compartir como cuando eran niños. Yui creía que podían recuperar el tiempo perdido.

No se esperaba lo que vio cuando se asomó al balcón.

—Ya me quiero ir

—Fai, no te puedes ir. La celebración es para tí.

—Parece para todos menos para mí. Mientras más rápido termine esto y podamos volver a la torre será mejor.

—Aunque sea déjame anunciar nuestro compromiso.

Yui no entendía que sucedía. Ashura, quien se supone que era el protector de Fai, se iba a casar con él.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser tan pronto?

—No quiero que te agobies con mil cosas, entre más pronto nos casemos, nuestra vida regresará a la normalidad de la misma manera.

Yui sintió una mano taparle la boca y una navaja tocar su cuello. No podía ver a su agresor, lo había paralizado.

—No grites— escuchó decir a su atacante.

Yui permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos. Vió el jarrón que tenía al lado y, aunque sabía que era arriesgado, lanzó una patada en dirección a este y el cristal contra el suelo llegó a oídos de Fai.

—¿Quién anda ahí?

—No pasa nada, Fai. Es una fiesta, la gente ha bebido de más.

De pronto la imagen de Yui en el suelo hizo que Fai reaccionara. Corrió al lado de su hermano quien intentaba incorporarse.

—Yui, ¿que sucedió?

—¿Cómo es eso de casarte con Ashura?

Fai quedó sin palabras ante la pregunta de su hermano. Los había estado escuchando. El ruido de otro jarrón en el suelo hizo que su atención fuera hacía una figura vestida de negro.

—¿Quién era él?

—Intentó atacarme. Responde, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

—¿Atacarte? Yui eso es serio.

—Lo tuyo también. Son primos— dijo Yui con una expresión llena de repulsión.

Fai ignoró el último comentario de su gemelo y tenía planes de alejarse en la misma dirección que el agresor de Yui, cuando, este logró tomarle la mano, deshaciéndose accidentalmente del guante que llevaba.

—Devuélvemelo— demandó Fai lleno de indignación.

Al ver que finalmente tenía la atención de su hermano, Yui se aferró al guante.

—No hasta que hablemos de Ashura

—No hay nada de qué hablar. Regrésame el guante.

Yui negó con la cabeza. Parecía que no se daría por vencido y esto le daba a Fai una buena razón para dejar la fiesta. Sin saber cuándo, un grupo de invitados se habían reunido alrededor de ellos. Era demasiada gente para el gusto de Fai, así que decidió alejarse en el acto.

—¿Vas a huir? Fai regresa ahora— al no escuchar respuesta por parte de su hermano, Yui se acercó a él.

Una pila de glaciares se formaron en el piso. La gente empezó a murmurar y otros salieron despavoridos de la escena. Yui recordó aquel día, cuando encontró a Fai llorando en una habitación de hielo.

Fai miraba incierto lo que acababa de pasar. Sus ojos pasaron del suelo congelado a Yui y, luego, a Ashura. Entonces, salió corriendo del lugar.


	2. Encuentro

**Hola, primero que nada, felices fiestas a todos. Disculpen que no haya podido actualizar la semana pasada. He estado algo enferma. Este fic está basado en Frozen, la película de Disney :) Vayan a verla, es muy linda. Sin más que decir, les dejo el segundo capítulo.**

* * *

Yui miraba con ojos incrédulos los picos helados que se levantaban sobre el suelo. Había oído cómo unos hombres y Ashura corrían detrás de Fai, pero él no se había podido mover de su lugar. Una voz aguda le hizo voltear hacia el resto de espectadores.

—¿Quién era ese monstruo?

Yui sintió como la ira corría por su ser, pero debía controlarse por el bien de Fai. No era bueno que peleara con los habitantes de Valeria. Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea.

—Disculpen todos— dijo alzando los brazos- ese era mi hermano Yui.

—¿Alteza?

—Así es. Soy el prínci… Rey Fai

Tomar el lugar de su hermano sería arriesgado, sabía que algunos de lo presentes habían presenciado parte de su pelea con Fai y probablemente no serían engañados tan fácilmente.

—¿Y por qué lleva la ropa del príncipe Yui?

La habitación se llenó de murmullos.

—Sólo cambiamos de capa— respondió el joven príncipe. Gracias al cielo la única diferencia entre la ropa de los hermanos era la capa que llevaban.

Un hombre que reconoció como el sacerdote real se le acercó. Sabía que si Yukito se daba cuenta de quién era en realidad todo estaba perdido. Yukito llevó su mano al rostro de Yui. Lo observó por unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad. Luego, se dirigió a la muchedumbre.

—En efecto, este es nuestro Rey.

Yui agradeció inmensamente no ser descubierto.

* * *

Yui estaba sentado en el trono real cuando Ashura llegó. Si bien había podido burlar al resto, Ashura sabía que quien había huido era Fai. No obstante, Ashura pareció seguirle la corriente.

—Majestad, unos aldeanos vieron a su hermano dirigirse al bosque. Dicen que todo lo que tocaba se convertía en hielo.

El bosque era un área prohibida debido a las brujas y criaturas mágicas que habitaban en él, por eso sería algo muy arriesgado ir ahí.

—Iré a buscarlo

—Con todo respeto, un rey debe permanecer con su pueblo— dijo Touya, el jefe del ejército de Valeria.

Ashura se acercó a Yui.

—No se preocupe mi Rey, lo solucionaremos pronto— dicho esto, besó su mano.

En eso, un joven castaño entró agitadamente a la habitación.

—Señor, se ha iniciado una tormenta de nieve. Todo Valeria está congelada.

Todos miraron sorprendidos. Fue entonces que Yui se dió cuenta que había comenzado a llover granizo y Valeria se estaba vistiendo de un manto blanco.

—Me temo que no podremos buscar a su alteza Yui. Es muy peligroso estar afuera, mucho más cuando el bosque parece ser el hemisferio.

—Gracias por informarnos Syaoran— dijo Ashura.

—¡No! Mi hermano está en el bosque, tenemos que hacer algo—dijo Yui

—Fai, no creo que nada le suceda a Yui. De cualquier modo, el es el responsable de esta tormenta.

Yui no podía creer lo que oía. Este era el hombre que planeaba casarse con su hermano y parecía no preocuparse por la seguridad de Fai. La ira volvía a apoderarse de él. Sin embargo, Ashura tenía razón en algo: esta tormenta podía ser obra de Fai.

* * *

Un cuerpo vestido con mantos celeste caminaba entre la nieve. Parecía ser el único ser vivo del lugar. La nieve ya le cubría un poco más abajo de las rodillas, a pesar de eso, no sentía frío. Se sentía extraño, toda su vida había intentado ocultar el gran poder que vivía dentro de él; sin embargo, ahora que todos lo sabían, no había razón para retenerlo. De algún modo el incidente en el castillo le había dado cierta sensación de confianza. Ahora estaba solo y podía ser él mismo.

* * *

—¿Se ha vuelto loco?

—Touya, cálmate—dijo el sacerdote muy preocupado.

—Yuki, ha perdido la compostura. Quiere ir a buscar al príncipe Yui con toda esa nieve.

Yui, finalmente, volteó hacia su general y sacerdote.

—Yui está en peligro. Debo salvarlo

—Él es el responsable de que nos estemos congelando ¿No teme que le haga daño?

—Fa… Yui es mi hermano—dijo con mucha seguridad— y él jamás me haría daño.

En ese momento, apareció Ashura.

—Señor, haga al rey Fai entrar en razón

Ashura siguió de largo ignorando al pelinegro y se puso frente a Yui.

—Voy a ir. No intentes detenerme

—No voy a detenerte, si ese es tu deseo— dijo mientras se inclinaba para besarle la mano.

—No es un deseo, es una orden— dijo con una sonrisa al final de la frase.

Yui retiró su mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Tengan listo mi caballo. Saldré en diez minutos; hasta mi regreso y el de mi hermano, Príncipe Ashura de Celes estará a cargo del reino.

Yui sintió un pequeño bulto saltar hacia su hombro antes de salir por la puerta.

—Ah, eres tú, Mokona. Vamos a traer a Fai.

* * *

Había pasado dos horas desde que se adentró al bosque y ya estaba lamentando no haber traído una capa más. El caballo corría lo más rápido que el hielo le permitía. La nieve se estaba poniendo cada vez más densa y ya casi ni podía ver algún verde. Mokona temblaba en su hombro.

—¿Tienes frío? Puedes refugiarte en mi bolso. Seguramente está más caliente ahí dentro.

El pequeño animal hizo como se le indicó. Yui estaba tan ocupado en ver que Mokona llegara a salvo al bolso que cuando levantó su mirada, el pino caído lo tomó por sorpresa. La nieve hizo que su caída no fuese tan aparatosa, pero cuando intentó controlar a su caballo no tuvo tanta suerte. El animal estaba asustado y no haría caso. Yui vió a su corcel perderse entre tanto blanco.

—Supongo que habrá que seguir a pie

* * *

Estaba cansado. La nieve le llegaba a la cintura, por lo que sentía que sus piernas estaban a punto de volverse hielo. De pronto, un fuego llamó su atención. Sintió la esperanza y las fuerzas volver. Corrió lo más que pudo hacia la cabaña que ya podía divisar, pero tropezó en el camino, terminando con todo el cuerpo cubierto de blanco. Logró a la puerta de la cabaña, era una tienda de artículos diversos.

—Tienda de los deseos de Yuuko Ichihara— leyó para sí mismo —Dice abierto.

Al entrar, pudo percibir el olor a incienso. Apenas había dado dos pasos cuando dos niñas lo rodearon.

—¡Bienvenido!— gritaron al unísono.

Yui quedó algo sorprendido. Respondió con un gracias. Entonces, escuchó una voz desde el fondo de la tienda. Se dirigió hacia allá.

—Yui D Flourite, príncipe de Valeria.

Yui se maravilló al ver que la mujer lo había reconocido. Al principio, creyó que era sencillo saber quién era. Todos en Valeria sabía quien era. Aunque, esta mujer había podido diferenciarlo de su hermano, algo que ni los sirvientes más antiguos podían hacer con facilidad.

—Debe ser Yuuko Ichihara. Un gusto—dijo Yui con una sonrisa.

Yuuko lo miró y luego se llevó la botella de sake a la boca.

—¿Cuál es tu deseo?

—¿Eh? Bueno yo, quería… me serían de ayuda equipo de invierno, tal vez, un trineo. No sé si vende de esos pero…

—Me refiero a tu verdadero deseo—dijo la mujer, no dejando a Yui terminar la oración.

Yui quedó confundido. Entonces, Mokona salió de su pequeño escondite dentro del bolso de Yui. Fue saltando hasta Yuuko.

—¡Mokona! Tanto tiempo, hay alguien que seguro quiere verte

Eso dejó a Yui más confundido aún.

—¿Conoce a Mokona?

—Por supuesto, ¡Mokona!

Yui observó como Mokona y otro conejillo de color negro se reunían. Parecían llevarse bien.

—Me temo que no entiendo bien la pregunta- dijo Yui sin dejar su sonrisa de lado.

Yuuko apartó la mirada del par de Mokonas.

—Esta es una tienda de deseos. Creo que leíste el cartel antes de entrar.

Yui recordó el cartel. Entonces, comprendió que estaba frente a una bruja, la razón por la cual el bosque estaba prohibido. Siempre le habían dicho que las brujas eran engañosas. No obstante, ella podría ser la clave para encontrar a Fai.

—Quiero encontrar a Fai

En eso, un aire recorrió la habitación: un nuevo cliente. Yui oyó a lo lejos las voces de las niñas dándole la bienvenida al nuevo cliente, pero éste las dejó de lado y, pronto, se oyeron unas fuertes pisadas.

—¡Hey, Bruja! Quiero que acabes con esta maldita nieve

—Eso fue rápido—dijo Yuuko con una sonrisa—Príncipe de Valeria, le presento a Kuragane Suwa, comerciante de hielo.


	3. Empieza la aventura

**¡Feliz 2014! He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, aunque no sea domingo. Es en compensación por la semana que no actualicé. Aquí ya tenemos más interacción entre Kuro y Fai :) Quiero recordar, por si no quedó muy claro, que Yui está usando el nombre de su hermano Fai como en el anime. Por eso, cuando me refiero a Yui hablo de nuestro lindo mago. Espero que les guste este capítulo.**

Yui observó al extraño por unos segundos. Sus miradas estaban puestas fijamente la una en la otra. Sus ojos eran rojos y su piel morena. También era un poco más alto que él y, definitivamente, con más masa muscular. El extraño apretó los dientes y volvió a observar a Yuuko.

—Deja de jugar, bruja; y has que este invierno desaparezca.

—Deberías ser más educado con la realeza, Kurogane.

Al ver que se referían a él, Yui decidió intervenir.

—No hay problema, Yuuko-san.— Luego, se dirigió a Kurogane— Mi nombre es Fai D Flourite; puedes llamarme Fai, Kuro-wanko.

La expresión de Kurogane cambió de enojada a furiosa.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

—Kuro-wanko — dijo Yui con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Por alguna razón, encontraba realmente divertido molestar a este hombre.

—Es KU-RO-GA-NE. ¿Tienes algún problema de entendimiento?

—Nope, pero Kurogane es muy largo y aburrido— dijo mientras hacía muecas— Kuro-pipí es mejor.

Kurogane estaba a punto de ahorcar a ese tonto. Se estaban burlando de su nombre y eso era algo que no iba a permitir.

—Idiota, te voy a...— Kurogane no pudo acabar su oración debido a una interrupción de Yuuko.

—Fai, tu deseo es encontrar a tu hermano; tendrás que pagar con algo del mismo valor.

Yui miró perplejo. No sabía que podía tener el mismo valor que la ubicación de su hermano.

—No lo entiendo, Yuuko-san. ¿Cómo es algo del mismo valor?

—Es simple, Fai. Se trata de un tema de oferta y demanda.

—¿Crees que tienes problemas de oferta y demanda?— interrumpió estrepitosamente Kurogane—Mi negocio es vender hielo. ¡Haz que deje de nevar, maldición!

—Yo sé cómo detener el invierno, Kuro-chi.

Bingo. Yui había conseguido la atención de Kurogane.

—¿Qué?

—Así es, Kurogane—dijo Yuuko, para luego, mirar a Yui— Compartirás la mitad de este deseo con Kurogane, ya que ambos buscan lo mismo.

—¡Un momento! Yo no quiero encontrar al hermano de este tonto

—El hermano de Fai es el causante de esta nieve. Si quieres detenerla, tendrás que encontrarlo primero. ¿Están dispuestos a pagar?

Yui observó el piso por unos instantes. No había marcha atrás, si quería encontrar a Fai tendría que dar algo a cambio.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres?—preguntó Yui.

—La capa que llevas puesta fue del rey de Valeria de hace 200 años, ¿cierto?

Yui quedó helado.

—Ha estado en mi familia por generaciones.

—Es un precio justo para encontrar a tu hermano.

Yui lo pensó. Un pedazo de tela con pedrería no era tan importante como Fai, aún cuando fuese una reliquia familiar.

—De acuerdo —dijo mientras le alcanzaba la capa a Yuuko.

—En cuanto a ti, Kurogane. El precio será llevar a Fai hasta la ubicación de su gemelo.

—Como sea— dijo Kurogane mientras apretaba los dientes.

—¡Watanuki!— llamó Yuuko.

Entonces, apareció un joven con anteojos y cabello oscuro. Saludó a los visitantes y se acercó a Yuuko, quien le entregó la capa de Yui.

—Mokona, necesito que muestres el mapa del bosque— dijo refiriéndose al conejillo oscuro.

—Sí, Yuuko— respondió el animalito

—¿Esa bola hablo?—dijo Kurogane muy sorprendido

—¿Puedes oírlo también, Kurgs? Por años creí que era él único capaz de escuchar a los animales.

—Mokona es Mokona— respondió el pequeño.

—Sólo quienes posean algo de magia dentro de ellos pueden entender a Mokona— dijo Yuuko.

—Muy cierto— añadió Mokona blanca.

—¿Esa también habla?

—Ciertamente, Kuro-pipí— respondió el conejillo.

—¡Que es Kurogane, estúpida bola blanca!

—No le hagas caso, Mokona. Kuro-gruñón no habla en serio— dijo Yui.

De pronto, imágenes del bosque fueron proyectados a través de la gema que Mokona negra tenía en la frente. El camino dirigía a un castillo hecho totalmente de hielo.

—Se encuentra en la montaña del Este. En trineo, está a medio día de aquí.

—Mi caballo huyó, me temo que no tengo un trineo tampoco— explicó Yui.

—Para eso está Kurogane. Irán en su trineo. Kurogane también tiene ropa que puedes usar, Fai.

—Eso no era parte del trato, bruja

—El trato era que Fai llegará con su hermano, no llegará si se congela en el camino.

—Tsk, bien.— gruñó Kurogane y salió de la habitación.

Yui miró al hombre mientras se alejaba. De pronto, la voz de Mokona llamó su atención.

—¡Yo también quiero acompañar a Yui!— dijo Mokona blanca.

Yui río y tomó a Mokona en sus brazos.

—Me encantaría que Mokona viniera también; sólo no olvides que ahora debes llamarme Fai, al menos, frente a Kurgy.

Mokona asintió. Yui volvió a sentir los pasos de Kurogane.

—Toma— dijo, aventando una bolsa con ropa— Cuando termines salimos.

—De acuerdo, Kuro-poo— dijo Yui mientras hacía un gesto de despedida con la mano al ver que Kurogane se retiraba de la habitación.

—Por aquí, Fai-san— indicó Watanuki.

—Gracias, Watanuki-kun.

Una vez listo, Yui agradeció a Yuuko y se marchó de la tienda. Mokona lo siguió. Al salir, encontraron a Kurogane acomodando unos bultos que llevaba en su trineo, de manera que hubiera espacio para ambos.

—Preparado para salir, Kuro-chi

Kurogane chasqueó los dientes y subió al trineo. Yui iba a hacer lo mismo cuando notó la presencia del reno que jalaba el trineo.

—Que lindo, ¿cómo se llama?—dijo mientras subía.

—Su nombre es Ginryu y no le digas lindo.

—Buaaaa, pero si Ginryu es lindo.

Kurogane no hizo caso al último comentario y ordenó al reno que avanzará. Entonces, el grupo se perdió entre la nieve.

* * *

En Valeria, el frío se había intensificado. Ni siquiera en invierno, las temperaturas bajaban tanto; no obstante, Ashura estaba acostumbrado. En Celes, su pueblo natal, los inviernos eran peores que los de Valeria y tenía mayor resistencia al frío. Se encontraba, en la plaza, repartiendo mantas a los aldeanos cuando vio al caballo de Yui acercarse. Corrió hacia él e intentó calmarlo. El animal estaba asustado. Unos soldados le ayudaron y se llevaron al caballo del lugar. No demoró mucho en que Ashura le ordenara a sus hombres que se preparan para buscar al príncipe y al rey. Esta vez, Ashura también iría y se encargaría de este asunto por sí mismo.

* * *

La velocidad a la que iban no le hubiera molestado si es que llevara ropa de su talla seguramente. Con cada vuelta que daba era peor. Sentía que no llegaría vestido donde Fai.

—Eso te queda muy grande, ¿no?

—Bueno, es que Kuro-sama es enorme; y,además, el movimiento hace que todo se salga de lugar. Pero no te preocupes, al menos no siento frío.

Kurogane se quedó callado por unos momentos. Sólo se oían los pasos de Ginryu y el ruido que hacía el trineo.

—Y…¿qué hizo que tu hermano se enojara tanto como para congelar Valeria?

—Creo que fue mi culpa—respondió Yui con remordimiento al recordar lo sucedido—Es que quería casarse.

Kurogane levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué tiene de malo casarse?

—Nada, lo malo es con quien iba a hacerlo— Yui suspiró— Verás, Fa… Yui quería casarse con nuestro primo Ashura.

—¿Es un primo directo?

—No, de hecho, es un pariente lejano de mi madre, pero aún así comparten sangre.

—¿Le preguntaste a tu hermano si eso le hacía feliz?

Yui no sabía cómo responder. Jamás pensó que casarse con Ashura podría ser algo que realmente le diera dicha. Ashura conocía más a Fai. La verdad era que si no fuesen idénticos, Yui no sería capaz de reconocer a Fai.

—No— pronunció casi inaudiblemente— Pero soy su hermano, sé que es lo mejor para él.

—No hablas en serio. Es su vida, no la tuya.

—Y tú Kuro-wanko ¿Tienes hermanos?

—No

—Lo ves; no puedes entenderlo porque no tienes hermanos.

—Puede que no de sangre, pero crecí rodeado de mujeres que me criaron como un hermano menor y daría lo que fuera por protegerlas. No impondría mi decisión sobre la suya en aspectos tan personales.

—Bueno, Kuro-rin, tú y yo somos diferentes en ese aspecto. No dejaré que mi hermano cometa un grave error.

Kurogane gruñó y dejó el tema. El silencio incómodo molestaba a Yui.

—Buaaaaa, Kuro-sama está molesto conmigo y no va hablarme

—Cállate

—Y me maltrata, has visto Mokona— le decía al animalito que acaba de despertarse por tantos gritos.

—Hablo en serio. Silencio— dijo mientras le tapaba la boca a Yui con su mano— Ginryu, detente.

Kurogane estaba alerta. Acercó la lámpara que tenían hacía el bosque para observar mejor. El miedo recorrió el cuerpo de Yui cuando pudo ver la razón de la actitud de Kurogane. Alrededor de siete pares de ojos los observaban desde las sombras. Entonces, escucharon los rugidos más fuertes.

—Lobos— susurró Mokona

—¡Vámonos, Ginryu!— gritó Kurogane.


	4. El viaje

**Hola, soy yo de nuevo :) Ya estamos parches, es como si hubiera actualizado cada domingo como prometí. Ahora sí, ya no me perderé actualizaciones. Bueno, ¿dónde me quedé? Ah sí, los lobos. En este capítulo, Kuro-chii y Fai se acercarán más y ya para el próximo capítulo puede haber algo más haha :) Espero que les guste **

Ginryu iba lo más rápido que podía. Yui sentía que la velocidad a la que iban hace un rato no era nada comparada ahora. Definitivamente, era mejor agarrarse lo más fuerte que podía.

—Tenemos que detenerlos con algo— dijo Kurogane, revolviendo entre las bolsas que llevaba en la parte trasera del trineo.

Al fin, encontró un poco de leña atada con un nudo; sabía que más tarde se arrepentiría pero no quedaba de otra. Entonces, la lanzó hacia los depredadores del bosque. Llegó a golpear a uno de los lobos, pero este se recuperó rápido y siguió la marcha. Kurogane pensaba en qué más podía lanzarles cuando escuchó al rubio revolver las bolsa en búsqueda de más leña.

—¿Qué haces?— dijo irritado Kurogane; alejando a Yui y llevándolo a su asiento.

—Quiero ayudar— insistió Yui parándose nuevamente.

—No, siéntate y deja que yo me encargo— fue la respuesta que recibió Yui, lo cual no lo dejó muy contento.

Yui se acercó a donde estaba Kurogane y tomó un banjo.

—¿Por qué no puedo ayudar, Kuro-poo?

—Porque no confío en ti

Eso hizo que el corazón de Yui se estrujara un poco, pero se recuperó pronto.

—¿Y eso?

—Mírate, eres todo enclenque y delicado

Kurogane había bajado la guardia y de no ser por Yui, quién golpeó con el banjo a un lobo que había logrado acercarse lo suficiente, seguramente no la habría contado.

—Decías— dijo Yui de manera burlona.

El moreno gruñó, pero, de repente, sintió una presión en su brazo. Entonces, fue jalado hacia fuera del trineo. Yui no pudo sostenerlo antes de que cayera, pero logró lanzarle una cuerda que Kurogane atrapó.

—No te sueltes, Kuro-rin

—Es KUROGANE, y ¿por qué diablos me soltaría?

Yui buscaba algo para distraer a los lobos. Fue cuando vio un maletín abierto en el cual había una cajetilla de fósforos entre otras cosas.

—¡Fai!— gritó Mokona. Entonces, escupió de su boca un pedazo de madera. Yui estaba sorprendido; era la primera vez que veía a Mokona hacer algo como eso, pero no había tiempo que perder. Encendió la madera y la lanzó hacia los lobos, dando en el blanco.}

—¡Casi me pegas con un tronco en llamas!—gritó Kurogane al mismo tiempo que subía por la cuerda, acercándose más al trineo.

—Pero no lo hice— dijo Yui alegremente.

Yui ayudó a Kurogane a subir al trineo otra vez. Algunos lobos seguían persiguiéndolos así que no podían detenerse. De pronto, vieron al frente y se dieron cuenta que iban hacia un abismo.

—¡Creo que tendrás que saltar, Ginryu!— gritó Yui

—Tú no le dices que hacer—dijo Kurogane, agarrando a Yui con Mokona en sus brazos y aventándolos hacia Ginryu, de modo que quedaron encima del reno.— ¡Ginryu, salta!

Kurogane cortó la soga que ataba a Ginryu al trineo y luego saltó también. Ese momento pasó en cámara lenta. Vio como su trineo caía lentamente. Maldecía en su interior, aún estaba pagando por esa cosa.

—¡Kuro-rin!

Yui llegó a tiempo para agarrar a Kurogane antes de que cayera por el precipicio. Sólo cuando estuvieron a salvo miraron al otro lado del barranco y vieron a los lobos quienes seguían gruñéndoles. Kurogane miró abajo. Recordó su trineo

—¡Arggg!— se quejó mientras ponía sus manos en la cabeza— Aún no terminaba de pagarlo, mierda.

—Lo siento mucho— dijo Yui culpandose por lo sucedido.— Yo te daré uno nuevo cuando regresemos a Valeria.

—¡Si regresamos a Valeria!

Yui se dió cuenta de lo que hablaba Kurogane. Se había desviado de la ruta por el altercado con los lobos. Ahora demorarían más en llegar a Fai. Se sintió culpable. Por alguna razón, sentía que él había causado esto. No era justo para Kurogane.

—No tienes que seguir con esto si no quieres. Le diré a Yui que pare el invierno y listo. Ya hiciste demasiado.

Kurogane alzó una ceja y se levantó.

—Neh, de cualquier modo, tengo que terminar de pagar mi trato con la bruja. No me puedo ir hasta que llegues con tu hermano.

Cierto. Esa era la parte del trato que Kurogane debía cumplir. Era la primera vez que hacía un trato con una bruja pero seguro que no pagarles tendría consecuencias graves.

—Ven; no nos desviamos demasiado. Si vamos por aquí podemos llegar en el mismo tiempo que nos tomaría llegar en trineo.

Con eso, siguieron su camino.

* * *

—¿Ya llegamos?

—No

—¿Ya llegamos?

—No

Hubo un momento de silencio entre esa última frase y la que seguiría. Habían caminado por horas y si Kurogane pensó alguna vez que el príncipe era lo más molesto de este viaje se equivocó. La bola blanca había estado haciendo la misma pregunta por 2 minutos y sus nervios ya estaban al límite. Una más y no estaba seguro si podría controlarse.

—Kuro-muu

—¿Qué?

—¿Ya llegamos?

Kurogane explotó.

—¡Ya me tienes harto estúpida bola! No hemos llegado y no llegaremos pronto ahora basta de preguntar.

—Buuuuu. Kuro-poo es malo conmigo— dijo Mokona mientra saltaba hacía la cabeza de Ginryu.

Suspiró. Con toda esa discusión, Kurogane había olvidado que el rubio seguía con ellos. Volteó a ver si el sujeto en cuestión no se había perdido o algo parecido. Se sorprendió al ver a un príncipe cabizbajo caminar como si no tuviera rumbo.

—Oi, ¿qué tienes?

—¿Kuro-wanko está preocupado por mi?

—No omitas mi pregunta con otra pregunta. Ahora, responde.

—Estoy bien, Kuro-chii; sólo algo cansado.

El rubio tenía razón. Se habían pasado caminando toda la noche. Ya podían ver el sol y aún seguían. Observó el rostro de Yui y pensó que, si no encontraban un lugar en donde dormir pronto, el rubio desfallecería ahí mismo.

—Bien, dormiremos aquí.

—Kuro-rin, aquí hay nieve. Si nos quedamos acá nos congelaremos.

—¿Acaso su majestad no soporta un poco de frío?

Kurogane vio el tronco de un árbol muy grande. No era lo ideal pero había espacio suficiente para él y su compañero.

* * *

Ashura y sus hombres habían cabalgado un buen tramo cuando vieron los restos de un trineo que había caído por el precipicio. Uno de los hombres se le acercó a Ashura y le preguntó si no pensaba que aquel pudo haber sido cualquiera de los príncipes. Ashura pareció algo indignado pero mantuvo la calma. Respondió que era imposible. Lógicamente, si Fai hubiera muerto, el invierno llegaba a su fin; por otra parte, Yui no se había llevado un trineo. No tenía sentido. El soldado siguió su camino y no comentó más con el príncipe de Celes.

* * *

Kurogane estaba pensando si no hubiera sido mejor dejar que el rubio durmiera en Ginryu mientras él seguí el camino. Habiendo recuperado fuerza, el joven príncipe estaba más que activo y parecía haber confabulado con Mokona para hacer el viaje imposible.

—Kuro-sama es tan bueno, protegiendo a su familia al encontrar un lugar donde dormir.

—Así es Moko-chan. Kuro-papi es tan buen padre.

—Y Fai-mommy es una buena madre

Ya había tenido suficiente de ambos.

—¡Alto! ¡No soy el padre de nadie y él no es una mujer!

—Kuro-puu no quiere reconocernos Moko-chan

—Waaaa, somos desamparados entonces

Mientras el par seguía con su drama ficticio, Kurogane había notado que una especie de torre se levantaba a lo lejos. Bastó unos segundos para visualizar el resto del castillo. Supo que habían llegado.

—Es un castillo de hielo— dijo Mokona

Yui quedó impresionado. Por un momento, ni siquiera pudo pronunciar una palabra. Sólo observaba maravillado el castillo que, por supuesto, era de Fai. Tenía que ser de él; sentía su presencia.

—Tendremos que rodear la montaña. Es imposible escalar… ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!— dijo Kurogane corriendo hacia el rubio quien ya estaba intentando trepar por la montaña.

—Voy a encontrar a Yui

—¿No oíste cuando dije que no podíamos escalarla? Es muy empinada

—No intentes detenerme, Kuro-pesimista. Esta es la forma más rápida de llegar al castillo. Ahora, sólo dime si ya estoy cerca.

Yui no se había movido ni un metro del piso y ya estaba sudando.

—¡Hey, Fai, Kuro-chii! Encontré unas escaleras— dijo Mokona.

Yui y Kurogane se miraron uno al otro. Entonces, Yui se dejó caer. Era como si supiera que Kurogane lo iba a atrapar, lo que realmente pasó.

—He he, es como un ejercicio de confianza ¿no, Kuro-poo?— dijo Yui aún en los brazos de Kurogane.

Al darse cuenta de los hechos, Kurogane se ruborizó. Intentó cubrirlo lanzando a Yui a la fría nieve y gruñendo algo totalmente incomprensible.

—Aweeee, Kuro-sama es malo otra vez.

Todos, menos Ginryu que se resbalaba cada vez que intentaba subir, fueron por las escaleras de hielo que llevaban al castillo.


	5. Hielo

**Hola, chicos. Lamento actualizar tarde :( Me fui a mi casa de playa unos días y no llevé la laptop; pero ya está. Creo que tampoco estaré este fin de semana así que intentaré actualizar antes del viernes o el mismo viernes. Si no lo logro, no me odien :( Bueno, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo. **

El momento había llegado; finalmente, había encontrado a Fai. En unos instantes, podría disculparse y todo volvería a ser como antes. Todo sería mejor; y, sin embargo, seguía inmóvil frente a la gran puerta de hielo. Sus dedos no respondían. Se preguntaba si ya se habían congelado.

—Hey, tienes que abrirla

Entonces, recordó el motivo por el cual estaba ahí. Tenía que entrar al castillo, no había marcha atrás. Acercó su mano a las manijas y, con toda su fuerza, las puertas se abrieron.

—Será mejor que ustedes se queden aquí— dijo Yui con una sonrisa.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—No te enfades, Kuro-chu. Es sólo que a Yui no le agradan los extraños. Podría sentirse amenazado y enojarse aún más.

—Pero es un castillo de hielo— se quejó Kurogane— Por si no lo recuerdas, el hielo es mi vida y esto, principito, es una obra maestra.

Yui no pudo evitar reírse. Kurogane en verdad amaba su trabajo.

—Sólo denme 5 minutos, ¿si?

A Kurogane y Mokona no les quedó de otra más que asentir y esperar sentados al pie de la puerta. Mientras Fai se adentraba a la creación de su hermano, podía oír a Kurogane y Mokona contar a lo lejos. Subía las escaleras cuando divisó la figura de Fai quien lo veía con ojos incrédulos. Llevaba una túnica celeste muy hermosa. Podría decirse que su hermano brillaba en ella.

—¿Yui?

—Fai, te busqué por todo el bosque. Te ves muy bien, te sienta ese color.

—Gracias

—¿Tú hiciste todo esto?— preguntó Yui señalando a su alrededor.

—Sí, creo que no había explotado todo mi potencial— dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza.

—Es hermoso—dijo Yui, expresando lo que realmente sentía.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro por un rato. Ambos querían decir tanto, pero no sabían por dónde empezar. Fai fue el primero en romper el hielo.

—Yui, fue lindo verte pero, tienes que irte ya.

—Fai, lo lamento. Por favor, vuelve a Valeria. Todos te necesitan.

—¡No!— gritó Fai dando la espalda a Yui— Yo no pertenezco a Valeria, tú sí.

—¿Yo sí? Fai, todos te adoran. Desde que éramos niños, todos se burlaban de mí; pero a tí... a tí te tienen respeto.

—Soy peligroso— admitió Fai en un tono tan bajo que sólo él pudo oírlo.

—Fai, si me hubieras dicho desde el principio, lo hubiéramos solucionado juntos.

—SÍ pero ya no hay tiempo para eso. Vuelve a Valeria, aquí sólo te congelaras.

Yui recordó a Kurogane. Es cierto, si Fai no quería volver, al menos podría detener el invierno en Valeria.

—Sobre eso… Valeria está igual que aquí

—¿Qué?

—Parece que congelaste más que sólo el bosque

—Eso no puede ser

—Pero puedes detenerlo— dijo Yui mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

—No puedo

—¿Qué?

La voz de Kurogane hizo eco en el castillo. Ya habían pasado los cinco minutos.

—La bruja dijo que podías detener el invierno

—¿Quién es él?— preguntó Fai consternado

—Kuro-rin, quédate ahí yo lo arreglo.

—Yui

—Es un amigo, él me indicó cómo llegar

Kurogane estaba algo confundido. Si bien los dos rubios eran iguales, él podía reconocer a Fai porque llevaba su ropa; pero el otro chico acababa de llamarle Yui.

—¿Por qué te dijo Yui?

Yui vió su mentira derrumbándose lentamente.

—Yui, ¿qué le dijiste?

—Que yo era tú. Todos en Valeria lo creen.

—¿Por qué?— Fai estaba empezando a molestarse.

—Decían que eras un monstruo, no podía dejar que dijeran eso de tí

— Te echaste la culpa—dijo Kurogane terminando la idea. Todo tenía sentido ahora.

A Fai escuchar esto no le hacía gracia. Ya sentía como sus poderes se salían de control y no quería lastimar a nadie.

—Vete—dijo dirigiéndose a Yui

—Fai, por favor, perdóname

—Sólo váyanse

—Pero debes parar la nieve

Fai perdió el control.

—¡Ya te dije que no sé hacerlo!— gritó, volteando bruscamente hacía Yui.

Yui vio venir hacia él una luz celeste que cayó en su pecho. Era frío pero, al mismo tiempo, sentía que su cuerpo quemaba. Un dolor punzante hizo que cayera de rodillas.

Kurogane ya estaba corriendo hacía él y Fai sólo estaba parado con los ojos muy abiertos, tan abiertos que creyó que se saldrían.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Kurogane.

Yui ignoró la pregunta. Su mano se alzaba hacia Fai quien se retiraba del lugar muy apresuradamente. Yui llamó a su hermano débilmente.

—Váyanse, ahora

Y con eso, Fai desapareció tras otra puerta gigante de hielo. Yui tenía intenciones de seguirlo cuando Mokona apareció muy asustada.

—Chicos, tenemos que salir de aquí

—¿Qué sucede, bola de nieve?— preguntó Kurogane

Mokona no tuvo que responder porque, en el acto, apareció un monstruo de nieve que medía 4 metros de altura. Kurogane sabía que no había manera de poder vencerlo; así que, tomó a Yui en sus brazos y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la salida.

—Rápido, Kuro-rin. Marshmellow nos alcanza— dijo Mokona

—¿Ya le pusiste nombre?— fue el único comentario que atinó a decir Kurogane.

De pronto, Kurogane sintió cómo su peso y el de Yui eran levantados por el monstruo de nieve._ Mierda_, fue lo único que pensó Kurogane. Marshmellow los cargó hasta la salida del palacio de Fai y, luego, los lanzó hacía una pila de nieve.

No dolió tanto debido a la grandes capas de nieve en las que fueron a parar. Kurogane volteó a ver al rubio cuando Mokona salió disparada hacia ellos. El impacto del animalito contra la nieve hizo que Yui despertara de su trance. Sus ojos se llenaron de enojo.

—Eso lastimó a Moko-chan. ¿Quién te crees que eres para lanzar a las personas de esa manera?— dijo Yui muy molesto.

—Hey, ya déjalo. No sirve de nada pelear contra esa cosa—dijo Kurogane mientras lo agarraba del brazo para que no cometiera una locura.

Yui intentó liberarse del agarre de Kurogane pero, al ver que era imposible, decidió darse por vencido.

—¿Ya estás tranquilo?

—Sí, ya puedes soltarme

Kurogane soltó el brazo de Yui y vaya que se arrepintió a los pocos segundos. Marshmellow estaba furioso al caerle una bola de nieve por parte de Yui. Antes de que la masa de nieve pudiera alcanzarlos nuevamente, Kurogane tomó al príncipe y los subió a su espalda, a pesar de todas las quejas de Yui, para salir a la carrera.

—Kurogane, bájame ya

El moreno se estremeció al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Yui. Era extraño. Algo le decía que una parte dentro de Yui había cambiado luego del encuentro con su hermano. A pesar de la molestia, Kurogane tenía que pensar en un modo de escapar del monstruo de nieve. Llegaron a una zona de repleta de árboles; eso les dio ventaja sobre Marshmellow, quien se quedó un rato luchando contra los árboles que chocaba.

Finalmente, Kurogane paró cuando vio el fin del camino. Podía oír a Yui quejándose sobre haber dejado a Mokona atrás pero eso no le importaba mucho en ese momento. Tenían que escapar pronto o Marshmellow los atraparía. De pronto, un ruido entre los árboles alertó a Kurogane.

—Hola, chicos. ¿Qué pasó?

—¡Mokona!— gritó Yui al mismo tiempo que corría a abrazarla.

Kurogane suspiró al ver que la bola blanca llegaba sana y salva, y no sólo ella, también estaba Ginryu con ella. Entonces, Kurogane notó la cuerda que llevaba Ginryu y se le ocurrió una idea.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó Yui a la par que Kurogane sacaba un poco de nieve del piso y amarraba la cuerda alrededor del soporte que acaba de crear con la nieve.

—Nos saco de un problema— respondió mientras pasaba una parte de la cuerda por la cintura de Yui y la ajustaba con fuerza.

—¿Te refieres a Marshmellow, Kuro-rin? Es un buen muchacho, sólo es incomprendido— dijo Mokona.

En ese momento, el gigante apareció frente a ellos.

—Oh, ahí estás. Justo hablábamos de ti cosas buenas— dijo Mokona.

Al monstruo no le importó mucho las palabras de Mokona, pues lo primero que hizo fue lanzarla al abismo. Yui corrió tras ella pero no logró alcanzarla antes de que cayera.

—Ustedes pueden, chicos—dijo Mokona. Su voz se hacía más débil a medida que caía.

—Suficiente— Kurogane tomó a Yui en sus brazos una vez más y corrió hacía el precipicio.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Saltaremos

—¿Qué?

—Hay como 40 capas de nieve ahí debajo, será como caer en una almohada

—Estás loco

Kurogane no escuchó el último comentario y saltó. Ginryu siguió las acciones de su amo. De repente, el mundo se volvió negro, o más bien blanco.


	6. Descontrol

**Hola, he venido a actualizar por este domingo, debido a que no podré hacerlo el día que corresponde :( ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo andan? Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia (que está basada en Frozen de Disney) Sería lindo si me dejan sus opinione :) me haría muy feliz saber que opinan. Los que ya vieron la película, se darán cuenta que cambie algunas cosas claves. Bueno, en este capítulo, Kuro y Fai (que en verdad es Yui como en el anime/manga) están a punto de… mejor les dejo para que lean ;) **

Cuando Yui abrió sus ojos, estos sólo vieron hielo. Para haber sufrido una caída de 10 metros aproximadamente, no había dolido nada. Levantó la mitad de su cuerpo, de modo que permaneció sentado. Buscaba la cabeza del moreno cuando Mokona salió a la superficie.

—¡Ahhh, no siento mis piernas!

—Es que esas son mis piernas, estúpida bola

Kurogane se paró rápidamente. Buscaba algo. Entonces, Ginryu apareció entre la nieve.

—¡Ahí estás!

Yui se puso de pie y caminó hacia Kurogane y el reno.

—Tenías razón

Kurogane volteó a ver al príncipe, quien se terminaba de limpiar la nieve del cuerpo. Al ver el gesto de confusión por parte del mayor, Yui prosiguió.

—Fue como caer en una almohada

—Te lo dije

Un silencio incómodo hizo una visita a la escena. Ambos tenían su vista puestas en el piso. Era como si hacer contacto visual con el otro doliera. Kurogane fue el primero en levantar la mirada y lo que vió no le gustó nada.

—Tu cabello…

Instintivamente, Yui tomó uno de los mechones de su cabello y lo observó. No podía ver nada al principio pero luego notó el cambio de color.

—Es blanco

El cabello de Yui era claro por naturaleza. Un rubio pálido siempre había adornado su cabeza; sin embargo, esta vez, parte de su cabello era idéntico al paisaje a su alrededor.

—¿Se ve mal?

—Ehh… No— respondió Kurogane con un leve sonrojo.

—Titubeaste— comentó Mokona

El rubor en sus mejillas se intensificó. Estaba a punto de tomar a la bola y aplastarla contra un árbol.

—Claro que no

De repente, las ganas de discutir con Mokona se fueron al ver a Yui tambaleándose y cayendo hacia un lado.

—¡Hey!

—¡Fai!

—No tiene caso que me sigas llamando así, Mokona— dijo Yui mientras Kurogane le ayudaba a ponerse de pie— Kuro-sama ya sabe quien soy.

Se sentía cansado y frío. Era como si la temperatura hubiese bajado aún más. Sus ojos estaban luchando por mantenerse abiertos.

—¿Esto es por el hechizo que te lanzó tu hermano?

Mokona echó un pequeño grito. Lucía sorprendida.

—Pero, Yui, tú dijiste que Fai nunca…

—Sé lo que dije— le cortó secamente— Me equivoque.

Kurogane necesitaba pensar. El ataque que había recibido Yui, sin duda, era una magia poderosa. Magia sólo podía ser vencida con magia, y conocía a quién podía ayudarlos.

—Vamos, sé de alguien que puede arreglarlo— dijo mientras cargaba a Yui y lo subía sobre Ginryu. Mokona saltó al hombro de Kurogane.

—¿Quién Kuro?— preguntó Mokona

—La princesa Tomoyo

* * *

Más de uno quedó sorprendido al ver la edificación de hielo. Era un trabajo magnífico. Algunos caminaban incrédulos y algo temerosos por las escaleras. Parecía un sueño.

Ashura daba pasos ensimismado y, sin sentirlo, estaba frente a la puerta del palacio.

—Será mejor que algunos se queden fuera. Trataré de razonar con él. Los que vengan conmigo, recuerden una cosa: No lastimen al príncipe Yui.

Todos asintieron. De siete hombres, sólo 3 ingresaron, incluyendo a Ashura. Sabía que el causante de todo este desastre era Fai y no Yui, eso le facilitaba mucho las cosas.

—Buscaré arriba, ustedes quédense aquí. Si hay menos gente, no se asustará.

Los soldados obedecieron y Ashura subió al segundo piso del castillo. Su instinto le decía que Fai estaría justo donde pensaba. En efecto, una sonrisa casi imperceptible se formó en su rostro cuando sus ojos encontraron a otros muy azules.

—Ashura

—Su alteza, no sabe cuán preocupado estuve por usted

—¿Tú también crees que soy Yui?

La sonrisa de Ashura se desvaneció.

—Por supuesto que no— dijo con un tono muy serio. Caminó un poco con dirección a Fai— Vamos a casa, Fai. La boda nos espera.

Fai estaba tan abrumado que no sintió cuando Ashura lo tomó entre sus brazos. Tenía miedo, uno inexplicable. Era una clase de miedo que iba más allá de lastimar al otro.

—No puedo— dijo, apartando a Ashura— pertenezco aquí ahora.

Ashura sentía la sangre viajar a su rostro.

—¿Cómo dices eso, Fai? Si yo te amo. Lo único que debes hacer es detener este invierno y todo regresará a ser como antes

—No puedo hacerlo

—¿De qué hablas?

—No sé hacerlo

Normalmente, era un hombre tranquilo. Sabía cómo mantener la compostura; incluso, cuando las cosas no habían salido del todo como quería. Pero esta vez era distinta. Todo un plan de vida estaba a punto de ser arruinado. No había tenido tiempo de pensar en otro, ni mucho menos había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo. Parecía tan perfecto. Años de haber cuidado de un maldito fenómeno para poder quedarse con Valeria, no los iba a perder tan fácilmente. Ashura tomó de los brazos a Fai y empezó a sacudirlo.

—¡Tienes que hacerlo, Fai! ¿Me oíste?

La presión y cambio de ánimo repentino del otro estaban haciendo que Fai perdiera el control de sus poderes. Toda la habitación comenzó a ponerse más y más fría. Grandes y filosos glaciares empezaron a salir en dirección a Ashura.

—¡Detenlo!

Los brazos de Ashura comenzaron a congelarse. Fai estaba fuera de sí. Los soldados que se habían quedado abajo subieron, inmediatamente, al oír los gritos de Ashura. Uno de ellos intentó acercarse para ayudar al príncipe de Celes, sin embargo, fue alcanzado por un gigante monstruo de nieve. Ashura vió cómo su hombre era devorado por la criatura.

—¡Podrás acabar con todos los demás, con Valeria entera si quieres, incluso tu hermano; pero jamás podrás contra mi!

Fai sabía que Ashura había inventado una especie de armadura que lo protegía en caso que Fai perdiera el control de sus poderes, como ahora. Lo había diseñado con el paso del tiempo en el que estuvieron juntos. Los accidentes ocurrían y Ashura no estaba dispuesto a morir a causa de un error de Fai. De repente, las mangas congeladas de Ashura comenzaron a partirse.

—¿Qué es lo que has hecho?— Ashura preguntó con enojo.

—No pienso controlarme más

La discusión con Ashura hizo que Fai olvidara que aún había alguien más en la habitación. Para cuando se dio cuenta era muy tarde: un dardo adormecedor lo había alcanzado. Pronto, la imagen de Ashura se fue tornando borrosa y su cuerpo dejaba de responderle.

* * *

Mokona se había encargado de que no cerrara los ojos ni por un segundo durante todo el camino. Habían estado contando cuántos árboles veían, imaginando cuántos hombres de nieve podían hacer con toda la nieve y molestando de vez en cuando a Kurogane. A este no le molestaba mientras mantuviera a Yui despierto. Finalmente, Kurogane podía divisar el palacio de su princesa.

—Hemos llegado

Con cuidado, bajó a Yui de Ginryu y lo ayudó a mantenerse de pie.

—Yo puedo solo— dijo Yui poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de Kurogane.

—No seas necio. No puedes estar parado sin perder el equilibrio.

—Kuro-sama, no seas tan sobreprotector. En serio, he descansado suficiente.

Kurogane se detuvo un momento para admirar el cabello de Yui. Ahora estaba completamente blanco. Fue bajando y se encontró con esos hermosos ojos que parecían hipnotizarlo. No supo cómo pero la respiración de Yui estaba más cerca a la suya ahora. _Kuro-sama _escuchó susurrar a Yui. Estaban tan juntos que casi podía sentir sus labios rozando los otros. Ahora que los veía mejor, lucían algo azulados.

—¡Kurogane!

La voz de la mujer hizo que Kurogane se diera cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y se alejara del rubio. Fue tan repentino, que Yui tuvo que agarrarse de Ginryu para no caer.

—Kuro-chi, eso no fue educado— dijo Mokona saltando hacia Yui.

Tenía razón. Pero al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de pensar que estaba a punto de besar a Yui.

—¡Hey, Kurogane! Te tardaste, empezábamos a creer que habías muerto o algo así entre toda esta nieve— dijo la mujer, que hasta entonces no se había percatado de Yui— Trajiste a alguien.

—Souma, él es Yui, príncipe de Valeria.

—¿Trajiste un príncipe?— dijo echándole una mirada al rubio— ¿Es tu novio?

Ya no pudo ocultar más el rubor de su rostro. Las palabras no salían de su boca. Se había quedado mudo. Souma abrazó a Yui mientras lo llamaba hermano y le agradecía por haberse fijado en Kurogane. En el estado del príncipe, Souma iba a terminar matándolo.

—Muy bien, basta de tonterías— dijo mientras apartaba a la guerrera de Yui.— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, Kuro-sama. Tu hermana es tan fuerte como tú

—Ella no es mi hermana, tonto

—Pero… tú dijiste…

Kurogane no dejó que Yui terminara de hablar.

—Souma, necesito hablar con la princesa Tomoyo


	7. Cura

**Hola. Vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Aquí es donde ya nos acercamos más al final. Probablemente termine este fic con 10 capítulos. Bueno, los dejo para que lean. Si tienen tiempo, los reviews son bien aceptados :)**

Había un fuerte olor a incienso por todo el lugar. Olía un poco a canela también. Se podría decir que encajaba a la perfección con el decorado. Las paredes eran rojas y el piso de madera le daba un toque místico pero acogedor. Mientras eran escoltados a la sala donde estaba la princesa Tomoyo, Yui no podía evitar imaginarse a un pequeño Kurogane corriendo por los mismo pasillos. Era increíble que un niño pudiera haber crecido en un templo. Yui fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta frente a ellos se abrió.

—Kurogane, esperaba tu regreso— dijo un voz suave. Era la voz más hermosa que Yui había escuchado; le recordaba a su madre.

—Tomoyo-hime, estoy en casa— contestó Kurogane haciendo una reverencia.

Yui notó que Souma hacía lo mismo, de modo que él también lo hizo. Las cosas empezaron a moverse de lugar para Yui cuando intentó levantarse. Estaba muy mareado, pero Kurogane estuvo ahí para sostener su peso.

—Tomoyo-hime, debo pedirle un favor

—Sé lo que pasó. Lo vi en mi sueño anoche

—Entonces..

—Me temo que no puedo hacer nada

Los ojos de Kurogane se abrieron por completo. Tomoyo no podía hablar en serio. Yui mantenía su cabeza gacha. Sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo entero empezó a temblar.

—Te-tengo mucho frí-frío— alcanzó a titubear.

Kurogane abrazó con más fuerza a Yui. Su rostro se llenó de espanto al ver que la mano de Yui estaba llena de hielo seco.

—El ataque le dio en el corazón. Mi magia no es tan poderosa para llegar a lo más profundo de Yui. Sólo puedo ofrecerte un cuarto y unos brebajes que evitarán que su temperatura siga bajando.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo detengo el hechizo?

—Sólo un acto de verdadero amor puede salvarlo.

* * *

Lentamente, sus ojos se abrían y todo en la habitación tomaba forma. No había velas en el cuarto pero un rayo de luz que entraba por la ventana llegaba a iluminar la cama sobre la cual yacía Fai. Una vez que todo en su mente se esclareció, intentó levantarse; sin embargo, una fuerza más grande que él logró devolverlo a la cama. Grilletes y una bola de acero. De repente, el crujido de la puerta llamó su atención.

—Veo que has despertado

Fai reconoció la voz de inmediato.

—No te saldrás con la tuya, Ashura.

—¿Con la mía? Sólo necesito que detengas este frío— dijo Ashura tomando el mentón de Fai— Como ves, no pido mucho; y, luego, todo volverá a ser como antes.

Yui movió su rostro para un lado, evitando cualquier contacto con el hombre de cabello largo.

—¡No quiero que sea como antes; no quiero que vuelvas a tocarme; y, no quiero casarme contigo!

Una ráfaga de dolor llegó a la mejilla de Fai. Estaba sorprendido y furioso al mismo tiempo. Ashura nunca le había levantado la mano. Unas lágrimas de impotencia bajaron por sus mejillas. Bajó la cabeza. Entonces, sintió los pasos de Ashura alejarse hasta que el sonido de la puerta le indicó que se había ido.

Cuando creía que había hallado su libertad, volvía a ser encerrado como toda su vida. Fai repetía las palabras que lo acompañaron por tantos años. _No sientas, no dejes ver tu corazón. _

Pero ninguna funcionaba. Los grilletes empezaban a congelarse. Estaba perdiendo el control otra vez. Sin saberlo, las cadenas que lo ataban yacían rotas. El hielo las había destruido. Fai miro a la ventana. Era ahora o nunca. Lanzó un ataque contra el muro. Cuando los guardias llegaron a su celda, alertados por el sonido de explosión, ya era demasiado tarde. Fai se había ido.

* * *

Tenía 20 mantas encima y aún no era suficiente. La leña tampoco ayudaba mucho. No entendía porqué no le podían dar una cama normal en vez de…¿cómo se llamaba? Ah sí, _futon_. El lado positivo es que Tomoyo le había dado ropa de su talla y ya no tenía que estar cuidando que se le saliera el pantalón. Aunque, tenía que admitirlo, extrañaba el olor de Kurogane. Hablando de él, Yui no había visto a _Kuro-pii_ desde que lo dejó acostado. Mokona se había quedado a su lado, contándole todo lo que había visto en el templo. Yui asentía con una sonrisa, aunque estaba lejos de interesarle cualquier cosa que Mokona decía.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Ah, Kuro-wan, ¿dónde has estado?

—Consiguiendo unas hierbas para que pudieras tomar esto

De pronto, Kurogane estiró una taza con un líquido verde hacía Yui. Parecía té, pero con algunos grumos marrones.

—Paso—dijo Yui haciendo un puchero.

—¡Claro que no! Esto evitará que tu temperatura siga bajando— gritó Kurogane mientras acercaba la taza más hacía la boca de Yui— Por ahora…

El tono de voz en la última frase de Kurogane hizo que Yui dejara de bromear. Sabía que el vendedor de hielo estaba preocupado por él; no había nada que su princesa pudiera hacer por él de cualquier modo.

—Lo beberé, Kuro

* * *

Kurogane seguía pensando en lo que dijo Tomoyo. Luego de que Yui tomará la infusión que la princesa había preparado para él, el rubio había sentido mucho sueño de manera repentina. No sabía si eso era síntoma del hechizo o un efecto secundario del té. Lo cierto es que nada más que un acto de verdadero amor salvaría a Yui. Le había dado vueltas a eso desde que lo supo. Era como un cuento de hadas, y él no era de creer en esas tonteras.

—¿Qué sucede, Kurogane?

—Tomoyo, hime, es sólo que… un acto de verdadero amor… ¿cómo luce uno de esos?

Tomoyo no pudo contener la risa. Kurogane estaba muy avergonzado. La risa de Tomoyo era tan estruendosa que los gritos de Kurogane eran opacados y casi imperceptibles al lado de ella.

—Oh, Kurogane— dijo la princesa colocando una mano sobre el hombro del moreno— El verdadero amor es pensar en el otro antes que en uno mismo.

Kurogane se quedó ahí, pensando en las veces que había protegido a Yui. Lo único que había pasado por su mente en esos momentos era el príncipe. ¿Sería eso verdadero amor? Y, si era amor lo que sentía Kurogane hacía Yui, ¿el otro sentía lo mismo? Kurogane no sintió cuando Tomoyo se fue. Estaba muy ocupado pensando si él era lo que Yui realmente necesitaba.

* * *

Yui se encontraba en un lugar blanco y frío. No había nada más que nieve a su alrededor. De repente, todo se transformó en la habitación en el castillo donde encontró a Fai esa noche. Esa noche cuando sus destinos fueron separados en distintas torres. Una masa celeste llamó su atención. Ahí estaba su hermano, con el rostro escondido entre las rodillas, alrededor de miles de capas de hielo.

—Fai, debes para todo; sólo te lastimas a ti mismo

—Vete, Yui. Ya te dije que corres peligro a mi lado

—No me iré sin ti. Estoy cansado de que me alejes, confía en mí— dijo Yui con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Podemos hacerlo juntos

Parecía que Fai empezaba a comprender. El hielo que los dividía empezó a derretirse. Yui creía que su hermano al fin le había dado una oportunidad. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, el piso parecía romperse.

—Fai, toma mi mano

La imagen de Fai comenzaba a alejarse mientras era cubierto por un manto negro que luego Yui pudo reconocer como cabello. Era un largo y oscuro cabello. Entonces, el rostro de Ashura apareció entre ellos.

—¡No!

* * *

Yui despertó agitado y sudando. Aún sentía frío, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía la necesidad de quitarse todas las frazadas de encima. Algo andaba mal con su hermano, tenía una corazonada muy fuerte sobre aquello. Debía encontrarlo. Cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado entre ambos en el pasado había quedado atrás. No permitiría que Fai fuera herido por Ashura.

—Mokona, necesito hablar con Yuuko-san

El gesto de Mokona parecía indicar que no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero la mirada suplicante de Yui hizo que obedeciera tal y como le habían dicho. La imagen de la mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos rojos apareció frente a él.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Yui?

—Llévame donde mi hermano

—De acuerdo, pero hay un precio— la bruja llevó una mano a su rostro y la pasó por uno de sus ojos —Tu magia


End file.
